(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platen-yoke apparatus for a printer using a "floating platen".
(2) Background Information
In certain printers which are used in financial systems, for example, it is necessary for the printer to be able to print on media having varying thicknesses. This is one example in which a printer having a "floating platen" may be used.
In a typical application, the printer may consist of a print head which is mounted and fixed on a carriage which moves the print head along the length of the associated platen. In order to print on media of varying thicknesses, it is necessary that the distance between the print head and the media be kept constant; this is especially true when the print head is a thermal print head or a wire matrix print head.
In such a printer, the associated platen is resiliently biased towards the print head and is considered to be a "floating platen". When a "form" or "passbook" is to be inserted in the printer, the platen is deflected a certain distance away from the print head to accommodate the thickness of the particular record medium being inserted therein. Thereafter, the resilient biasing of the platen towards the print head is used to maintain a constant distance between the record medium and the print head.
One of the problems associated with printers which utilize a "floating platen", is that it is sometimes difficult to insert the media into the printer between the platen and the print head. This is because the platen is resiliently biased towards the print head and tends to close the distance or gap between the platen and the print head.